Popular Glitches
Glitches are an unintended feature/hinderance in a game, and like many other games, Happy Wheels has some. Popular glitches are glitches that are often used in Happy Wheels, often for fun, but sometimes they can occur unexpectedly. Editor Glitches Black Hole Glitch This glitch will teleport the player and everything else un-fixed to the top left of the screen, it happens when the player hits a shape with incorrect values. To make a Black Hole, place any shape and uncheck "Fixed" then set the density to "." and it will change the value to say "NaN". Place the shape on the map, and when you come in contact with it, you will be teleported to the top-left of the screen (you will not be able to do anything, so restarting is necessary). This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: Spikes, Boosts, Fans, etc. Set the rotation of the object to "-" so that it turns into "NaN". The object will not be able to rotate any longer and will always remain in the default rotation. When doing this the shape will become uninteractive so it can be seen in-game but you will go right through it, and it will have no effect on you. At the very start of a level, if you pause the game VERY quickly, you will see what you see when you enter a black hole. Melt Glitch This glitch will cause the player and other un-fixed objects to "melt", they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a Spring Platform onto the map, then place a Black Hole (explained above) above the Spring Platform, so that, when hit, it will hit the Black Hole. This will cause the top part of the Spring Platform to disappear (and go to the very top left of the level) and everything else will slowly "melt" downwards. Art limit glitch This glitch occurs when in the level editor, if the art limit is reached and you don't delete any shapes, quit out of the level editor and don't save, the red text: "You've reached the art limit. Delete some art objects" will remain on the screen even when you're not in the level editor. This only occurs sometimes. Item Glitches Highspeed Spin To perform this glitch, place a Pin Joint with a motor torque of 99999 onto any non-fixed object (it can be a shape or a special item), then set the motor speed to "NaN", which is done by typing "-" into the Motor Speed value and pressing enter. Once this has been done the object will spin at a ridiculously fast speed and can easily destroy very strong objects. Even not very dense 5x5 shapes can be deadly with this glitch applied. Arrow Gun Freezing Add an arrow gun to a group, but not connected to a group with a pin joint. Now when the arrow gun attempts to shoot a character, the game will freeze. When the character(s) are out of sight from the gun, the game will unfreeze. Site/Game Glitches Login glitch On April 20th, 2012, there has been a glitch noted whereby if you tried to save a level in the level editor or rate a level, or anything else you would be told that you must log in or that "you were logged out somehow", even if in the top-right corner of the webpage it showed that you were already logged in. This happens many times. The reason for this is because Happy Wheels has been disconnected to Total JerkFace. User Profile Glitch As of now, no user can edit his/her profile information. E.G the location where you are. Once you type something in, then click on "save" it will not actually save. Character Glitches Character Selection Screen *When the hide vehicle tool was released, all the characters somehow didn't have their vehicles in the Character Selection Screen, they would just land on the Stonehenge. Santa Claus was the only one that fell off. This was fixed. Wheelchair Guy *On some computers, when flying (with the spacebar) and pushing the up arrow, you can not push the left arrow. Segway Guy *Jets can go straight through Segway Guy if you stand still. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. Irresponsible Dad *His brake ability may kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the child dies, multiple red shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the "ABOUT" section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms get broken for no apparent reason. The moments before this happens, arm twitching and jolting are noticeable (when you tilt left for a very short time). His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your TJF Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *If you eject the child and throw him out of his seat and crush his torso, restarting the level or watching the replay will cause the child to scream or retch. This has been fixed. Effective Shopper *When Effective Shopper's shopping basket is broken, the level will freeze and you have to reload the page. This has been fixed. *Sometimes after long falls, Effective Shopper's wheels will become bogged. This causes the vehicle to lose speed and disables the player from jumping. Moped Couple *The Moped Couple cannot usually survive long falls. The bike wouldn't be harmed while the riders would come out as clumps of bowels, brains and human flesh or simply just their pelvis crushed. Lawnmower Man *A notable glitch in mid-may 2011 was that if you mowed yourself, a green box would appear under the mower. *Sometimes when you restarted a level, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. *Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. Explorer Guy *The mine cart doesn't stick to the rails on replays. This has been fixed. *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on rail. *If you break the mine cart and then restart the level, his cart can be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. *Most replays with Explorer Guy don't work, e.g: If you lose your head at the end, you lose your head at the beginning. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the beginning with no reason. Santa Claus *If he hits a wall hard enough with the bottom of his sleigh while holding space, his upper body might rotate and stay upside down. *When you float with space bar, presents that are out of the sleigh and Santa's and the elves' body parts will float too. *Sometimes his elves will lose body parts but the body parts can be seen moving. Pogostick Man *If you place a small fixed interactive circle in the gap formed by his limbs, pogo stick, and body, then hold left, he will spin around the circle, as expected. But build up enough momentum, and the circle can pass through at his torso and pelvis. *Sometimes the impeller shaft part will dislaunch from his pogostick without actually breaking. Category:Glitches Category:Happy Wheels Category:Characters Category:Shapes